


PERFECT

by grinningCalamity



Category: Smile For Me (Video Game)
Genre: Autistic Dr. Boris Habit, Autistic Flower Kid (Smile For Me), I'm not sure who all will show up so I will add character tags when they appear!, Non-Verbal Flower Kid (Smile for Me), Nonbinary Flower Kid (Smile For Me), Past Child Abuse, Trans Dr. Boris Habit, im hesitant to use the "mute flower kid" tag because they do vocalize some things due to echolalia, in this house we love and stan Kamal Bora, questionable parenting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-23 09:28:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21317914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grinningCalamity/pseuds/grinningCalamity
Summary: Nothing is ever truly perfect. Anyone who says they have their life together perfectly is a liar.In fact, the people who seem the most put-together are oftentimes actually the worst off.---In hindsight, maybe the townspeople should have paid his odd qualities a little more mind. But the townspeople didn't.It wasn't until he vanished overnight that anybody realized there might have been a problem.---This is a story about Flower Kid's life before and after the Habitat! Large spoilers for Smile for Me, this story in particular involves the Tooth Lily ending!
Comments: 9
Kudos: 38





	1. SEED

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Welcome! This is my first contribution to the Smile for Me fandom, not including some art I did of another fic, so I'm very excited!! I played the whole game in two sittings over two days, taking about 6 hours, and I LOVED it. So have this!!  
Basically, everything in this is my headcanon. Obviously, Flower Kid is canonically the kid of the town florist, and doesn't ever talk in the Habitat, those are canonical facts, but I just went to town on everything else! I know vaguely how this is gonna go, but some of it I will surely be making up as I write.  
I don't want to set an update schedule because my life is kind of hectic and I'm worried it'll just stress me out, but I fully intend to write more of this, so if you're interested, keep an eye out for updates!!  
(NOTE: Flower Kid uses they/he pronouns in this! Every once in a while, I'll switch which ones I'm using, but I'll be as un-confusing about it as possible!)

Everyone knew  _ of  _ the florist's kid. Of course they did. How could they not? 

But no one  _ knew _ the florist's kid.

Oh, sure, they knew some things. They knew vaguely how old he was — 13? 14? They knew what he looked like — shaggy blond hair pulled back into a single, small, off-center ponytail, downcast eyes, dirty overalls, flushed face; they knew what he did — delivered flowers…

But they didn't  _ know _ him.

It was hard to get to know someone who seemed so determined to stay isolated in their personal bubble, after all.

Every day as they walked through town with their wagon of bouquets, they kept their head down, staring at the sidewalk and the ground directly in front of them. When the flowers traded hands, there would be a quick flash of an appreciative smile (blink and you'll miss it quick, seriously quick), and before you knew it, they were ten feet back down the drive, heading out for the street again, accompanied by the subtle but ever-present squeal of slightly rusty wagon wheels.

No one ever saw the florist's kid when they weren't walking their route. They used to, sometimes- back when the kid's parents would make them come out into town. Back when the kid's family actually invited people over. But that was years ago.

In hindsight, maybe the townspeople should have paid his odd qualities a little more mind. But the townspeople didn't, and so, every evening, after the wilted flowers on the windowsill had been replaced with the newest deliveries, they all swept the florist's kid out of their mind, and all of his eccentricities straight under the rug.

It wasn't until he vanished overnight that anybody realized there might have been a problem.

They were 15.

They had knotty dirty blond hair tied back in a crooked ponytail. They were wearing their favorite outfit- a short-sleeved collared shirt, white, with lime green flower shapes stamped all over it, under a pair of soft denim overalls with the pant legs rolled up to their knees.

They clutched their last remaining bouquet tightly between their hands. It only had one flower in it. A single dawnblossom, but it was all they had. Hopefully it would be enough.

They had seen the ad while sneaking around on their dad's computer. They had found the phone number, and they had made the call.

They had only a flower to offer, but hopefully it would be enough.

They wanted to know what happiness felt like.


	2. SOIL

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, this is where spoilers kick in!! Whole game spoilers for this chapter, and tw for mentions of drunk people, but, like, it's the same people that are drunk in-game so. Not a huge deal, I don't think? Wanted to mention it just in case!!  
Also I know this chapter is also pretty short, whoops. Still longer than the first one though!!

“Hey, you’re the florist’s kid, right?”

The Habitat was not what they had expected.

They weren’t sure what they  _ had  _ expected, but it wasn’t this.

Some of the faces they recognized, some were new, but there was an unmistakable commonality between them all- no one here was happy. They supposed that made sense, that was the whole purpose of the thing, right? But that didn’t mean it wasn’t weird to see. People were almost always happy when they got flowers. They practically got paid to brighten people’s days.

Well. There was a thought. Making people happy was normally their job… and Dr. Habit's program, whatever it was supposed to be, didn't seem to be doing anything. So maybe they could help out?

Plant the flowers, adjust the pipes (what were those pipes even supposed to be for?), win the bear, find the food…

Flower Kid had been in the Habitat for 15 days now. He was flopped on his bed with one arm over his face, trying to ignore the almost creepily low-pitched "yeehaw"s coming from the speaker by the pillow. Speaking of creepy, what  _ wasn't _ in this place? He'd really wanted to believe in the integrity of the Habitat, but Nat's hunch she'd had since he first arrived was starting to loom ominously in his mind. Something was up with the Habitat for sure, and it wasn't anything good.

"Yeehaw," he muttered from beneath his arm, almost growling as his throat tried to replicate the deep voice. "Yeehaw, yeehaw. Yeehaw."

Kamal seemed nice. A little weird, kinda, but nice. Flower Kid (that's what everyone had been calling them, so why not adopt it?) trusted him pretty quickly. It seemed like there was something different about him from the other Habiticians, a feeling which paid off as soon as they heard the words "ex-assistant". 

Catch the y'owl, punch the poster, deliver the toothbrush- oh, toothpaste, huh? That made sense, in retrospect. Where had they… ah. Back down to the Lounge, then.

Carefully navigating Jerafina's uneven, tipsy footsteps, and blocking out Parsley's drunk laughter (at least he was having fun…? They were sure Jimothan wouldn't let anything happen to him, so it was probably okay), they slipped into the bathroom and got a glob of the… stuff… in the sink. They didn't quite make it back out before being noticed, though. 

Alright, a drink and a kiss.

Flower Kid stared at the drink as they headed back up the stairs. They'd accepted it on a whim, but… like, they couldn't drink this. It was alcoholic! They weren't  _ close  _ to 21! 

21\. A sudden thought occurred to them.

Hadn't one of those papers—?

They reached into their bouquet and pulled out the five crumpled sheets, sitting down on the landing and setting the drink beside them. Smoothing the papers as much as they could, Flower Kid laid them all out and stared for a moment.

Well.

_ Don't breathe in too heavily when the sun rises. Be careful, Flower Kid. And good luck. _

Kamal's parting words rang in his ears, drowning out anything else he might have heard as he fell asleep that night.

The glass shattered. Still, he held it out forcefully. When the man stepped back, he stepped forward, and pushed the flower firmly into his chest, careful not to hurt the delicate petals.

Habit's last words to him were barely audible, his throat dry from crying. "Thank you."

The elevator ding sounded small in the large, empty space, as he stepped quietly out into the dark hallway. Getting out was much faster than getting in had been, now that his world wasn't shifting and blurry and black at the edges.

The whole way from the office to the main gate and back down the road towards town, Flower Kid was echoing. 

"Smile? For me?

Smile? For me?"

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!! Please leave a comment if you feel like it, I'm always looking for feedback!!


End file.
